You Belong With Me
by Mrs. Dam0nSalvat0re
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends for many years. When they fall for each other, how will they let the other know? Or will someone get in their way? AH R&R


**AN: SO I decided I would do two stories at once, because I just have too much time on my hands. Plus I have read a few of these types of stories, and I am really, really interested in doing my own. So If you have read one similar, I am sorry, but hopefully mine will be just as good as the others. Therefore, without further ado, here is Twilight: Taylor Swift style! Lol **

**P.S Check out my story Winding through the Twilight!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters or the song that this story is based on. However, I do own a straw I am currently chewing on, a beat up Ford truck, and a small fan that is currently doing a crappy job of cooling off my new house! **

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend._

_She's upset._

_She's going on about something that you said._

_But she doesn't get your humor like I do._

**Chapter One: Like I do**

BPOV

It was Monday night, and as usual, I was up in my bedroom reading a book. This week in our English class we were working on The Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne. Everyone had complained about having to read the book, yet I had found it fascinating. I had read the book many times before, and each time I was captivated by the way Hawthorne portrayed his characters and the sins they have committed. I wasn't very religious, but the story put a whole new perspective on the religions of old times.

The window that faced my best friend's bedroom window was wide open. My window stayed open when I was home, and so did his. It was a secret code to let the other know that they are here if the other one needs to talk. In our 10 year friendship, I haven't closed my window once. He hasn't either, until this past year.

Edward Anthony Cullen was my best friend, and has been since we were eight. I had moved into the house next to his after my mother had to relocate due to her job. She needed to be close to Port Angeles, but she did not want to live in the city. So she chose to live in Forks, a small town about an hour away. Here, she became a well know interior designer along with her best friend-and Edward's mom- Esme. My father, only after three years, became the chief of police of Forks.

Not only was Edward my next door neighbor, he was also in my third grade class. The first day was when we met. It had t0o have been the worst day, yet the best. Immediately after I had walked into the class, I was tripped by the school bully, Mike Newton. I was used to falling, but this was different. I hadn't been in the school for five minutes, and already I was the laughing stock of the third grade. Luckily, Edward came to my rescue. He came up to Mike and punched him in the face. Ever since then, we have been inseparable.

Now it was our senior year, and while I was stuck home, Edward was off having fun without me. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I am. He is with _her. Tanya Denali._ Head cheerleader at Forks High, along with student body president and other highly achievable things that she just loves to rub in my face. I should feel happy for him. He had like her all through middle school and the first part of high school, but she wouldn't give him the time of day. That was until this year.

It was like over summer, he became extremely gorgeous-though to me he always had been-, became muscular, and to add to all that, he became the quarterback of the football team. After Forks High School 's first win in over twenty years, all the girls were all over him, including Tanya. Next thing, they were dating and became pretty much inseparable. And Tanya loved to rub it in my face. But for him, I acted like it didn't bother me. But it did. And it was all because I had fallen in love with him. I had fallen in love with my best friend.

I had realized this my sophomore year, yet never admitted my feelings to him. It seemed everyone in our group- Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper- knew that I loved him. Of course Alice and Rosalie knew. They were my best friends, besides Edward of course. Jasper and Emmett knew because of Alice and Rosalie. They just couldn't keep their mouths shut to their boyfriends. But it didn't matter. I knew I could trust these four with my life, and they have kept my secret. Even though it has been extremely hard for Alice and Emmett seeing as they are Edward's siblings.

I sighed as I closed my book. I was done reading for the night. Even though I didn't have to read, I did anyway to pass the time until Edward got home. As soon as I closed my book, I heard the window to Edward's bedroom open. I turned to find him leaning out the window with his famous smirk on his face that I absolutely loved. I smiled, walked to the window, and leaned out like he was.

"Hello there, Mr. Cullen." I said to him, smiling. His face turned from his smirk to a fake scowl. I had started calling him Mr. Cullen after he had turned eighteen the previous month. He didn't like it, but saying it was too hard to resist.

"And hello to you to, cupcake." He said laughing as my face turned to a bright blush. I hated his nickname for me. Let's just say it had to do with an unfortunate accident in Home Ec. in the eighth grade.

"How did practice go?" I asked him, knowing that they were practicing extremely hard for the homecoming game this Friday. His face turned pained, and I knew it must have been brutal.

"It was okay. Long. Hard. Painful. Shall I go on?" He replied. I couldn't help but chuckle at his sarcasm.

"I thought you were going to watch though?" He added quickly and questioningly. Usually I went to every practice, but I knew she would be bringing him home, and I didn't want to be the third wheel.

"Sorry, Edward. I had homework and those chapters to read for English before tomorrow." I lied, but it didn't go past him.

"You are a bad liar, Bells. But it's okay. You can make it up to me. How about you come over here and help me out with the study guide questions?" He asked me and used his puppy dog face, a face he knew I couldn't say no to.

"Fine, Cullen. But then we are even." I said to him, knowing he would hold the whole me missing his practice over my head. He smirked knowingly and closed his bedroom window. There was no reason for it to be open if I was going to be over there. I quickly closed mine, grabbed my things, and made my way downstairs. I quickly yelled to my dad, who was watching some old baseball game on TV, that I was going next door.

I went inside the Cullen house without knocking, something I have been accustomed to for many years. As soon as I walked in, Esme called out to me.

"Bella! Edward is upstairs. Alice will be home in about an hour. Dinner will be ready then. Let Edward know!" She said, obviously busy in the kitchen cooking some wonderful meal. I replied a 'Yes Mam.' and walked upstairs to Edward's room. I walked in without knocking and found him on his bed arguing with someone on the phone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I promise." Pause. "But…" Pause. "Look…" Pause. I raised and eyebrow at him questioningly as I set my books on his bed. He mouthed "Tanya" to me, and then it all made sense. These fights occurred regularly. They would argue over something minor, something she had taken the wrong way, or something she had heard about him. She would call, argue for hours, hang up, then call back minutes later to make up. I honestly did not how Edward put up with this crap. This was the argue for hours stage, and I figured we would not get any of this work done. As I got up, I heard Edward tell Tanya to hold on.

"Bells, where are you going?" He asked me, his hand covering the mouth piece to his phone. I turned around and smiled at him.

"I'm just going downstairs to help your mom. She says dinner will be ready in an hour. I'll leave you alone to talk to Tanya. Come get me when you are done." I said to him. He had a conflicting expression on his face, from what, I wasn't sure. But, he slowly nodded and got back to his conversation. The last thing I heard as I walked downstairs was, "Don't talk about her that way." And I knew somehow, Tanya had dragged me into their argument once again.

While Edward was upstairs still talking to Tanya, I had made my way downstairs and to the kitchen. I figured I would help Esme cook while he finished up his argument. As I walked into the kitchen, Esme handed me a bunch of plates.

"I figured you would be down here soon enough. That girl will just not leave him alone. Be a dear and set the table for me, please." Esme said to me quickly, then turned back to her pot on the stove. I chuckled slightly and went into the large dining room. I quickly set out the plates on the table. There were seven plates; Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Emmett, and I. I wasn't sure who the seventh plate was for, but set it out anyway. I figured it was for Jasper or Rosalie. I walked back into the kitchen to grab the silverware.

"Esme, who is the seventh plate for?" I asked, grabbing the forks and knives from the drawer next to the stove. She looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"Eddie didn't tell you? Tanya is supposed to come to dinner tonight." She said to me. With those words it felt like my stomach was going to fall. This was the first time Tanya had ever came to the Cullen household. It suddenly felt weird that I was going to be there when Edward introduced her to his parents.

"Esme, maybe it isn't such the brightest idea that I eat here tonight. Plus, Dad will be at home alone while Mom is still in Port A. Maybe I should go cook him dinner." I said warily. Esme just smiled at me knowingly, like she knew the real reason why I was backing out. Like she knew I couldn't be here if she was here with him.

"Nonsense, Isabella. Edward insisted that you stay for dinner. I suggest if you have a problem, go tell him. Oh, there's Alice and Emmett." She said as my best girl friend and her brother walked in.

"Bella!" Alice said in her high pitched, pixie voice, though it came out as yelling. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. She was shorter than me, by at least six inches, and had short pitch black hair. Next, Emmet pulled me into a big bear hug. He was taller than me, about Edward's height. Although he looked intimidating to other people, we all knew he was just a big softie, well, when he wants to be.

"Hey there, Bells." Emmett said to me rubbing the top of my head as if I was a little kid. "Long time, no see." He chuckled at his lame attempt at a joke.

"Em, you saw me three hours ago at school." I replied dodging the punch he would plant on my arm for ruining his fun.

"I know, Bells. But still." He said, not coming up with a better excuse for his joke. I rolled my eyes instinctively.

"Dinner's ready! Everyone wash their hands! Carlisle will be here in a moment. Isabella! Go get Edward will you. Tanya should be here in a moment." Esme barked out orders. I walked up towards Edward's room with Alice.

"She's coming? Here?" She asked, and all I could do was nod. She shook her head disappointingly, and I knew why. She didn't like Tanya anymore than I did. As Alice went to the left to the bathroom, I went right to Edward's room. I could still hear him talking on the phone as I approached the door.

"Dinner got cancelled." Pause. "Yes, I want you to meet them." Pause again. "We'll do it the night of homecoming. Okay. Goodnight." I heard the click of a phone being shut. Without realizing it, the door opened and I was caught eavesdropping.

"Bells, what are you doing?" He asked me, with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Esme told me to come and get you. Dinner is ready." I told him. Well, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. He just looked at me knowingly, but said nothing more about how he caught me.

"Well let's go." He said, and we had made our way downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Hey guys! You made it to the bottom. Which means... Review? It would mean a lot to me! And it would definitely get me writing more. And I apologize for stopping it here, but I have a reason.<strong>

**On other notes, I seriously need a Beta for this story and my story Winding through the Twilight! So, if you are interested in one of them, or both, PM me or leave me a review! I check all my reviews and respond to them personally! Thanks for the support and see you next chapter!**

**~~Heather-Lynn**


End file.
